


The House

by SandrockTrinity



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, hatfic, hatship, hatsome, hatsound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatfilms are given three months off to relax and take a break from youtube by Maker Studio. About two weeks in Kim comes to visit them only to notice some really strange things happening, smashed light bulbs, noises in the middle of the night and strange activity…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the Ao Oni game

_Kim moaned as soft pink lips caressed her neck. Hands dragged over her body making her gasp and relax as they touched all the right places on her body. Kim moaned again as a pair of lips pressed against hers. Her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around the man’s neck, placing her hand in the short hair presented to her. His hands pulled at her waist and held her tightly between himself and the bed. His lips moved once again to her neck and she moaned louder than before. She blinked open her eyes to see three people towering over her. All of them smiled, their eyes shining in the darkness of the room. She felt happy having the attention, but at the same time just knowing they were there made her happy._

_However, something seemed off in that moment. A dark shadow of a hand crept up behind the three men and began to pull them away from her. Kim called out and reached to them but she couldn’t get there. A tear fell down her cheek as she was left in darkness, alone, without any of the boys to comfort her._

Kim blinked her eyes and noticed the room had changed. She was no longer surrounded in a dark room that she didn’t recognize. Instead she was in a room she knew quite well, Ross’. Kim slowly sat up and looked around the room. Everything seemed so familiar but it disorientated her to remember what she had just seen. Looking to her right she noticed Smith sleeping on his back with his arms spread out above his head and a very small looking Trott resting on his chest. Kim looked her other side of her and noticed Ross slowly stirring, his arm around her began to move and the sheets that had been covering his body fell to reveal his half naked body.

His sky blue eyes slowly opened and turned to look at her. He smiled softly and pulled his arm around her to beckon her back onto his chest, however she didn’t move. Instead Kim was thinking about something and seemed to be in her own little world. Ross blinked a few times before reaching up with his free hand and caressed her cheek. Kim jumped slightly and looked over at the dark haired man. He smiled at her,

“Everything alright?”

Kim smiled as she noticed the softness to his voice and the way his hands soothingly caressed her body. Kim nodded her head before lowering her body to rest her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him close to her. She still felt strange, like a shadow was clouding over them, making her feel strange. Ross noticed the way she held onto his body and looked down at her.

“What’s wrong?” Ross whispered as he placed a light kiss on her forehead. Kim nuzzled her head into his neck and held him tighter.

“Just a dream…”

“A bad one?” Ross asked as he continued to caress her arm to calm her. She nodded slowly but didn’t look up at him. He placed another kiss on her forehead before pulling at the sheets to cover the both of them better. “It’s alright,” he smiled to her, “I’m here…”

“Thanks…”

* * *

It was 10.30AM when Kim walked into work the next day. She was still a little tired after a restless night’s sleep even after she had slept with the trio. She dragged her convers clad feet into the kitchen to notice Hannah boiling the kettle. She smiled at Kim before pulling another mug out of the cupboard and putting some coffee in it for her. Kim smiled and closed the kitchen door behind her.

“You are amazing,” Kim smiled as she rested against the counter. Hannah smiled as she turned in the small space to pull some milk out of the fridge.

“Rough night?” Hannah smirked at her as she placed the milk on the counter next to Kim. Kim playfully glared at her before shaking her head. She knew what the blonde was implying, and no it wasn’t thanks to the trio and the secret relationship they were in that she was tired.

“I wish it was the reason I was tired, I wouldn’t complain then,” Kim smiled as the kettle finished boiling. Kim watched as Hannah slowly poured the warm liquid into the cups. The smell of coffee hit Kim’s nose and she sighed with happiness. Just what she would need to get through the day. “I keep having nightmares… I feel like an 8 year old child.” Kim sighed. Picking up both cups Hannah followed Kim to her office where the two sat down on the plush filled bean bags and had their early morning chat. With the door shut they knew they wouldn’t be interrupted by anyone.

“So was it the same nightmare as last time?” Hannah asked having had this conversation three times already in the last week. Kim shook her head and took a quick sip of the coffee. “What happened?”

“Well,” Kim lowered the cup so it rested on her leg. “This time we were… you know… having a bit of fun when suddenly a dark shadow of hand appeared. And it was so strange, like something out of a Japanese horror show, they were pulled away, but they didn’t seem to mind. I was screaming and crying but I couldn’t reach them…” Kim rubbed her head and thought… She knew something else had happened but she couldn’t remember. “I can’t remember what happened next but I just woke up feeling disorientated…”

Hannah watched her noticing the large amount of make up trying to cover the dark bags under her eyes. This was obviously happening a lot if it was keeping Kim awake. Maybe she should cut down on the horror media for a while, but then again it had never affected her this much before.

“Maybe spend some time away from horror and the terrible trio?” Hannah suggested as she tapped her finger against her mug.

“Hannah, they’re going away for 3 months…” Kim said with a small smile, “three months without them… I’ll die…”

“Pervert,” Hannah laughed at her sex crazed friend. In all honestly she blamed her best friend’s secret relationship with three very attractive men for the change in her libido. “But still… With your own secret holiday, it shouldn’t be bad… Maybe you can get some rest as well while there. You’ve been working as hard as they have don’t forget.”

Kim remembered the secret plan she had asked Hannah to help her with. Hatfilms had been given 3 months off by Maker to relax and not do any work, at first they hadn’t wanted it but when Lewis was adamant that the three needed to take time off they couldn’t exactly refuse. Originally Kim had been devastated until Smith had come up with the idea that she should come with them for a few weeks. The problem was she couldn’t just tell the office that she was just going on holiday with them, their relationship was a secret with only Hannah knowing the truth… And that was only because she had walked in on Kim kissing Ross. Hannah had helped them come up with a plan, making it seem like Kim had to go home to see some of her extended family… Therefore meaning she could slip away from the office without anyone being suspicious. For the last two weeks Hannah and Kim had played up, asking in public how Kim’s family were so people wouldn’t suspect her.

“I guess…” Kim answered thinking about how hard she had been working just so she could take this time off. She smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

“Just make sure you don’t come back to tell me I’m an aunty.” Hannah laughed as Kim chocked on her tea.

“HANNAH!”


	2. Giggles and Tackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim enjoys her last day of working with the boys before their time off work, it results in some interesting thoughts.

"I went up behind him and he just went ugh." Smith laughed from the recording room. Hannah looked away from her computer screen where she was reading a new Ubisoft announcement. Her door was open and for the last five minutes she had listened to Hatfilms and Kim laugh and scream from the studio down the corridor. At first she had laughed, but the more she listened the more she found herself wondering what on earth was going on in there.  
"Gentle. With you guys?" Kim screamed before an eruption of giggles escaped the room. Hannah raised a brow wondering if that was a subtle joke to their private life or if they were actually doing something physical in there. Knowing those boys they'd do anything to have a cuddle or enter someone's personal space; especially if that person was Kim. Rolling her eyes she returned back to her computer screen and wondered if anyone else was in the corridor and listening to the rabble.   
A large amount of giggling erupted once more from the recording studio before a little bang was heard along with Ross asking,   
"Oh my God are you okay?" Hannah was now curious, what on earth could they have been doing to have made such a racket, or for Ross to sound so worried. As much as Hannah wanted to find out now what was going on, she needed to finished reading the announcement. She didn't have time to wonder what the secret lovers were up to.  
"Your hands are sweaty?" Smith laughed loudly.  
"I know. It's what happens when I'm locked in a room with you guys."  
Oh God...

* * *

"Thanks Sam," Kim shouted down the mic as they finally finished the recording. Kim paused the screen and began to close down the console and the game.

"No problem Kim," Sam replied before the sound of the mics and cameras turning off sounded in her ears. Placing the controller on the table she turned to look at the three tall men sitting next to her. After finishing an interesting video with the Sirs, Kim had ended up with a few bruises on her body and had also been rugby tackled by Ross due to the intensity of the filming. There were no hard feelings from the injuries only masses of giggles.  
"Are you ticklish?" Kim asked as leaned back in her chair to Ross. Quickly Ross jumped out of the chair and towards the door.  
"Fuck off," he warned. However, before Kim could advance, Smith was already pushing her back so he could take Ross as his prey. "Fuck off," he cried as he ran out of the room and down the corridor. A loud bang and a couple of laughs echoed outside the room making Kim smile at the childishness of the two. Trott smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, she lent subtly back against him, just incase same was still watching them.  
"You alright? That was a harsh tackle," Trott asked softly as the two listened to the silence of the other two running off somewhere. Kim nodded and looked up at him.  
"Yeah, just a bump."  
Trott caressed her cheek before bidding her goodbye to do work, Kim watched him with a sweet smile as he left the room. Sitting alone for a moment made Kim sigh, it had been nice to film with them, and she would be editing the video for the next few days, which would hopefully stop her from missing them. She'd have to go two weeks without the boys before she could see them again. Looking at the controller now abandoned on the desk, Kim wondered what she was going to do without the boys there to entertain her. She could always join in on the big GTAV videos that the office was becoming addicted to, or maybe she could bribe Duncan to do some extra stuff with her. There were many possibilities but the more Kim thought about them, the more she didn't want to do them. She would rather do something with the Sirs instead. DAMN! She was so smitten for them, could she not even go two weeks without them?  
In all fairness this was the first time since they had got together that they would all spend more than a few days away from each other. Smith and Ross would usually be away seeing family or airsofting leaving Kim and Trott alone, but even then there was still one of them. Kim let out. Sigh before grabbing her bottle of water and heading to the common room, where she would begin to work on editing, once Duncan had sent her his audio. Hopefully he had while she was recording so she wouldn't have to think about the boys.  
Walking out of the room Kim past Hannah's room and saw a smug looking blond waiting for her. With a little smile she stepped the threshold of Hannah's room and lent on the desk.  
"Had fun?" Hannah cheekily grinned as she pulled the headphones from around her neck. Kim shook her head noting the gleam in her eyes.  
"We were playing the jousting on sports friends," Kim smiled and folded her arms. Hannah laughed, understanding from experience how violent and hectic those games could be. No wonder the boys had been louder than usual and with no salty moods as Hannah had noticed by watching Ross and Smith running down the corridor just before.  
"Got a bit rough?" Hannah asked as she noted Kim rubbing her elbow, from where she had fallen after being tackled.  
"Yeah," Kim smiled and lowered her arms. "Ross tackled me and I went down." Hannah laughed knowing that the tall man didn't mean to do it, but she knew that later he'd feel guilty and would be doing his special thing to get an apology of Kim. Kim rolled her eyes and shoved at Hannah, knowing that she was thinking of something dirty.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Kim had finally got enough videos for the weekend done. It was close to 7 and she should really think about heading home and getting some food. Pulling the headphones from her head she looked around the spare recording room. She had taken it over to get some serious editing done without being disturbed. She smiled at the freeze frame of the video, an old game that she had played with the boys. Kim stretched her arms and quickly saved the file so she wouldn't be crying from missing her work.

"Hey."  
Kim smiled as she saw Ross standing in the door way. He was smiling at her, his Superdry hoodie that Kim loved to steal was open and almost seemed inviting to her. She really wanted a hug or some cuddles from the boys, especially after the long day she had. Kim stood up from the chair wand wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He returned the embrace and Kim smiled at how warm he was. One thing about Ross that Kim loved was that no matter what he was always warm. Kim smiled as he placed a kiss on her head.  
"You alright now?" He asked softly, as if worried that the nonexistent office workers would hear them. Kim nodded and nuzzled her head into his chest, apart from a sore knee and elbow she was perfectly fine. "Good," he whispered and rubbed her back. Looking up Kim smiled and watched as he planted a kiss on her cheek, "sorry about the tackle." He whispered as he slightly pulled away from her. She smiled and allowed him to kiss her softly, "can I make it up to you?" Kim looks him dead in the eye and with a devious smile,  
"How?"  
Ross chuckles against her lips before kissing her once more. His arms unravel from around her and place themselves on her hip as her own reach up and tangle around his neck. Kim pulls him closer as her fingers thread and grip on to his hair. A moan leaves both of them as the knowledge that they could be caught any minute races through their minds. Ross' fingers dance under the hem of her shirt, softly caressing her skin and causing a jump of excitement in Kim's stomach.  
"Hey!" Both unwillingly pull apart from the interruption to see Smith and Trott walk past. "We should get food." One of them called. Kim and Ross looked at each other and gave the knowing look that they would continue this afterwards.


End file.
